Lions of Leipzig (v7.2.0)
For the previous releases of this event see Lions of Leipzig and Lions of Leipzig (v5.2.0) |In-game description.}} If previously won: |In-game description.}} |Stages = 7 |Goals = 29 |RS = 55,000 |Gold = 60 |Manufacturer = PORSCHE |Main Reward = 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE}} .}} Lions of Leipzig ''(v7.2.0)'' is a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE, after was updated. Lions of Leipzig ''(v7.2.0)'' opened April 1, 2019 and has a 7-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 19 April (local time), the event can be completed 7x24 hours later, 11PM 26 April, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 7. from when the player starts. The PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE has been added to the Concept Car Clash and Breakneck Legends bonus series in the Legend group, and the Porsche Ascendancy bonus series in the Elite group. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Lions of Leipzig challenge please view Tips and FAQ for Lions of Leipzig. Stage 01 (Tour) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the first stage (Tour) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 01, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 01. Stage 02 (Regroup) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the second stage (''Regroup) are rewarded with R$10,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 02, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 02. Stage 03 (Preparation) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the third stage (Preparation) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Nürburgring. For tips and advice on stage 03, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 03. Stage 04 (Dynamic) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fourth stage (Dynamic) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 10 . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track - Dynamic Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 04. Stage 05 (King of the Hill) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the fifth stage (King of the Hill) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 05, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 05. Stage 06 (Emerge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the sixth stage (Emerge) are rewarded with 10 . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 06, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 06. Stage 07 (The Challenge) Players who successfully complete all of the challenges given in the seventh stage (The Challenge) are rewarded with R$30,000, 15 and PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE. Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE on Porsche Test Track. For tips and advice on stage 07, See here: Tips for Lions of Leipzig stage 07. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback Category:Special Events